


That Damn Badger...

by EverGreenUrsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a nemesis. Badger von Bartlesby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Badger...

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluff.  
> Inspired by yourlovelyalpha  
> Linkie-Poo: http://yourlovelyalpha.tumblr.com/post/116311223931/that-damn-badger-had-it-coming-im-sure-it

            Stiles life had been the weirdest string of strange supernatural occurrences and it was a miracle that he had made it this far in one piece. Despite all of the life altering and potentially fatal shenanigans Stiles managed to graduate High School and get his Bachelors in Criminal Justice, a Masters in History and Folklore and a PhD in Psychology. Now he was back in Beacon Hills working closely with Beacon Hills PD as the resident profiler and occult expert. He worked the majority of the cases that ended up in the realm of not particularly human friendly. He and Derek finally got their heads out of their asses and embraced the fact that there was much more between the, than your run of the mill friendship.

            A few months after returning home Stiles got the bite and he took to being a werewolf like a fish to water. Everything was great, the pack had very little in the way of supernatural drama now that the pack had been established and set down roots. Erica worked at the local library, Boyd had joined the Fire Department, Scott was taking over Deatons clinic when the druid retired, Isaac worked with social services, Kira worked as a Kindergarten teacher and Allison maintained the Argents hold in Beacon Hills. Lydia was the only one who wasn’t still in Beacon Hills, she had gone on to get the Fields Medal of course and was currently working with NASA on some top secret stuff. Derek was a Beacon Hills Deputy now and he was partners with Parrish, they were a killer combo. Parrish’s more subtle approach complimented and contrasted Derek’s gruff behavior.

            Life was perfect, well save for one minor little detail, ever since Stiles became a werewolf he had to deal with one constant incessant annoyance. No not the Full Moon, he anchored himself pretty easily what with the fact that he and Derek were apparently mates. Which was totally fine with Stiles, Derek had kind of ruined him for anyone else. No, Stiles was being tormented by a creature so cunning and evil that it’s mere presence made his hackles rise and his fangs descend. That was the case today as he sat down in the kitchen and enjoyed his coffee. He smelled the creature immediately and quickly heard the distinct crunch and rustle as it scurried through the fallen leaves in the nearby woods.

            Stiles let out a growl and ran out the door going into a full shift as he leapt from the back porch. He vaguely heard the weary sigh as Derek called for him. No today he would catch the damn thing and make sure it knew that this was his territory.

            He ran at a full sprint tracking the undeniable sent of his greatest foe. Bounding through the trees each footfall light as a feather, masking the speed that he was running. The trees blurred past him as he closed in on his foe. This would be the end. He broke through the trees and into a clearing, the familiar black and white fur of his nemesis making his hackles stand on end and ripping a growl from the most animalistic part of him. Stiles stalked forward but the creature seemed un-phased by his presence in fact it didn’t even seem to care as it nosed around the ground in search for something. Stiles pounced and in the same moment his foe was gone, descending into a deep hole near a large tree.

            That crafty bastard. Stiles clawed and snapped at the whole for a few minutes but was cut short by a loud yell of “Stiles.” His whiskey amber eyes shifted to a bright red tinted topaz as he turned to face Derek who had the full on Alpha stare down on his face. “Stop.” Was all he said as he crossed to Stiles, picking him up and carrying him back to the house.

            The walk was brief and when they got back Derek took him up to their bedroom and connecting bathroom, he started to run the water for a bath and set Stiles down into the calmingly warm water. He stepped away for a moment to grab a washcloth and when he returned Stiles had shifted back.

            “That damn badger had it coming Derek!” Stiles explained as Derek started to scrub away the collected mud, dirt and leaves that covered his body.

            “I’m sure. Now shut up and let me get behind your ears.” Was all Derek said as he continued to scrub.

            “Hmph.” The badger won this round, but the war was far from over.


End file.
